Tearjerker
by BonesBird
Summary: Haley on her reasons why she wants Hotch to change jobs. Song-Fic. Please R


**Title: Tearjerker**

**Author: BonesBird**

**Summary: Haley on her reasons why she wants Hotch to change jobs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nuzzink**

**Lyrics: Tearjerker - Fenix TX**

**I know, I know... another day and I've neglected "She Knows" - I promise I'll post the next chapter tomorrow... I'm posting this right now as the posting for 5/5/10 for Arwen. Because we're about to go and join the TGwebchat coz we're that awesome. Yeah.**

**_

* * *

Pictures on the wall  
_****_Just waiting there to fall  
_****_Still remind me_**

Haley had sat around most of their married life waiting for Aaron to arrive home from his job. She had waited when he was a prosecutor, and she was waiting now he was an FBI agent.

_**That painful holiday  
**__**Can almost hear you say  
"**__**Please don't miss too long"**_

She loved him. Adored him. Couldn't imagine her life without him. But she could imagine a life without his job.

_**What did I do wrong  
**__**Could've sung a different song  
**__**You were my tune**_

So when he's come home for his suspension she had gotten a taste of what having him around permanently would be like. She realised early on that she really enjoyed having some help with Jack. Not that she didn't love her time with their son she needed time to herself too.

_**Make my heart believe  
**__**A want is not a need  
**__**And I'm alright without you**_

The two weeks had strengthened and pressured their bond and their marriage. She had seen him getting restless by the second day of being unable to work. She knew she'd never get him full time. She wanted to have him at least half the time. She wanted him to come home at night, in time to kiss Jack goodnight and for them to have some couple time together.

_**The days go by  
**__**The nights don't change**_

She had watched the years go by, taking a back seat to his career. She wanted to come first for a change. She knew that his job was a part of him, but it wasn't all of him. She hoped that the part of him that was a husband and a father would win over the part of him that was a prosecutor and an FBI agent.

_**The stars still spell out your name  
**__**I will wait for you**_

That hope had begun to crumble when he had stayed at the office for a while after going to meet Strauss, she was sure one of his team would talk him into something. She had nothing against his team, she liked them. She could leave Gideon, but the rest she liked, she was even good friend with JJ and Garcia.

_**The world has let me down  
**__**Or is it you're just not around  
**__**I've lost my reason**_

Her day went by as the majority of her previous ones had. After he arrived home she did her housework while he played with Jack, then she put Jack down for a nap, when she arrived back downstairs she had found him looking over a case file. She didn't want to see those pictures, let alone have them in a house where her son could see them. She was fuming at him.

_**All the memories  
**__**Every smile you gave to me  
**__**You can keep them**_

It was clear from his description of how things at the office went. He sounded dejected, and focused on the murder file in front of him. She snapped at him, and knew that if he worked this one case, he would work another, and another, and another, until he forgot about a transfer.

_**The days go by  
**__**The nights don't change**_

After he'd packed his bags and headed to collect Prentiss and go to the case she pulled a bag out and packed her things. While Jack was still asleep she did the same for his things. She got them all into her car and then waited for Jack to wake up. She called her sister, and left that day.

_**

* * *

The stars still spell out your name  
**__**I will wait for you**_

Aaron Hotchner arrived back at his home after the case, he thought Haley might have been asleep when he saw all the lights out, walking through the house he learnt her threats hadn't been empty. His house was now empty however.

_**I will wait for you  
**__**I will wait for you**_

He sat on the sofa, looking to the door all night, hoping he might hear her key. He might see her face coming into the house, telling him she'd been visiting family. Carrying Jack and smiling at him. Kissing him and assuring him she wasn't leaving him.

_**I will wait for you  
**__**I will wait for days go by  
**__**And still I will wait for you**_

When dawn arrived he knew she'd left. She'd gone for good and taken their son with her. The worst part was that he couldn't blame her.

**

* * *

This is a very Hotch/Haley song I think. I love it, I'm not a huge fan of FenixTX but I think you should all jump on YouTube/Spotify/Whatever and listen to it.**


End file.
